An unknown source
by anchoringangel
Summary: When help comes form an unknown source it is very hard to believe it. The only thing that can then be believed in is belief. incomplete


Chapter 1: Each day, Every day  
  
(AN: Well that was the only title which comes to my mind right now. Will try to change it if I find something more appropriate. )  
  
"Kaho. . . . just be careful. I know that you like to do your dare devil acts but please be CAREFUL" Eriol shouted as he saw Kaho driving her motorbike in the absolute speedanother one of her stupid toyshe thought crossly. Eriol. . . . came a sweet reminder remember that I can hear yousaid the melodious voice again. Yeah yeah how can I forget that my love. . .he replied as he suddenly dissappeared in the thin air only to appear behind her the next moment, nuzzling her neck he said "How can I forget that we are soul mates and you can read all of my thoughts. So tell me what am I thinking of right now??????"   
  
"Oh just that I am riding one of my STUPID toys"  
  
"And. . ."  
  
"that my bike is really fast. . ."  
  
"And. . ."prompted Eriol.  
  
"and. . . .well it seems that you have a really nasty mind"she answered teasingly.  
  
"Oh really. . . "  
  
"Yeah really and lets see if all your thoughts can be made real shall we . . . ."she said suggestively as she stopped the bike near the door of their mansion.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Aren't they sweet together . . . .", Nakuru shouted and grabbed Spinel by his paws and started dancing as she watched her master and his wife enter the mansion.  
  
"Leave me this instant Nakuru or I wont be responsible for my actions"shouted Suppi-chan as he tried to maintain his dignity through all these pinching and hugging.  
  
"LEAVE ME IN PEACE . . . . . " he shouted as he raced down the corridor with Nakuru closely behind him. What did I do to deserve this? he thought crossly as he hid behind the curtain in the hall. Why me............? he thought obviously irritated and when Nakuru said"I know where you are Suppi-chan. . .you cant hide from me. . . ." he banged his head against the window and wished Clow Reed had created Nakuru at all. I love my kid sister alright but that doesn't prevents me from wishing to kill herhe thought crossly and was about to pounce on her when Eriol came to the rescue.  
  
"Nakuru. . . . don't pester Spinel" he shouted as he entered the hall with Kaho on his side.  
  
He cast a little sleeping spell on those two before disappearing along with Kaho for little privacy. . .  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
AN: I didn't mention this above but in this story of mine Eriol and Kaho don't differ much by age only some 5yrs (not some 15yrs as in the manga) and they are in London and they are happily married and yes, Eriol is 20yrs old. And I am addressing Nakuru as a girl.  
  
Chapter 2: When tragedy strikes  
  
AN: As I said earlier I don't find anyother title more appropriate and will change it as soon as I find one. I am open to suggestions and oh yes r+r.  
  
A few days later . . . .  
  
Eriol was always the first to wake up in the house and it was his everyday routine to cook the breakfast everyday. But today when Spinel and Nakuru came down they where surprised to find no smell of bacon or cakes or even coffee.  
  
"Where is he??????"  
  
"Search me."answered Spinel as he swept out of the room in search of thier master.  
  
"Well where are you going ??????"demanded Nakuru as he marched beside her brother.  
  
"To search our master" he said patiently.  
  
"Where is he????"  
  
"Lets find shall we. . . ."  
  
"Why didn't he cook today?????"  
  
"When we meet him you can ask him."  
  
"When will we find him???????"  
  
"As soon as you shut your mouth" growled Spinel   
  
"Why in the world are you getting angry???????"  
  
"Thats it . . .thats it."shouted Spinel as he disappeared leaving poor Nakuru all alone  
  
"Why is everybody leaving me???????????"  
  
"Oh SHUT UP!!!!!!!! I didn't leave you " shouted the exasperated guardian   
  
"Then where did you go ????????"  
  
"To bring this" he answered as he opened his fist to show her the thing.  
  
"What is that ????????"  
  
"It is used to shut the mouths of guardians"he explained trying to control his anger and before she could ask another question applied the paste on her mouth.  
  
"Now shall we search for master in peace? " he asked his sister who stood there obviously trying to ask him some other question when he was satisfied that she couldn't speak anymore he started walking.  
  
* * * * *  
  
They found Eriol in the garden with a sulking expression on his face.  
  
"What happened?" asked Spinel as he sat on his masters shoulder.  
  
"Kaho has gone to that blasted racing competition, even if I asked her not to go. . .She thinks that I am a snobbish Know-it-all who wants to do what he wants to do and said that even if I didn't want to go she was going and that she will even participate in it. Am I really a snobbish Know-it-all who wants to do what he wants to do ????"   
  
Spinel ignored Nakuru who was shaking her head up and down as though in agreement and thanked to God that he had shut her mouth once and for alleven if it lasts only for ten hours and tried to pacify Eriol.  
  
Atlast a pacified version of their master entered the kitchen to cook them their breakfast.  
  
As they all sat eating, Eriol broke a startling peice of information "I am going to that blasted racing grounds. . ."  
  
"WHY ?????"  
  
"What do mean by that ?"  
  
"Oh! just that you are not used to such crowds and. . .you may . . .you may. . .do . . ."  
  
"Yes what will I do????"  
  
"Oh nothing. . . . just something . . . you know. . . ."  
  
"Well I don't know? why don't you tell me?"  
  
"ah. . .something to embarrass her. . . not that you will . . .its just that her friends are not the usual type of people you meet and. . ."  
  
"And . . . .and what . . . ." by now Eriols tone of voice had become dangerously close to that of Don't-even-try-to-say-something-stupid tone of his.  
  
"and nothing. . .nothing at all Eriol. . .nothing at all. You just do what you want to do. Why dont you ask Kaho about what she thinks about all these. . ."  
  
Pacified Eriol answered in an irritated tone "Well she forgot her mobile. How she can forget such an important thing I can't yet understand?. . ." he started to grumble.  
  
"Why don't you try to do telepathy?????"  
  
"Suppi-chan you should remember that I can't do telepathy when we are miles away. . . ."Eriol informed the Spinel and looked at him as though he had gone mad.  
  
"Now that settles the matter very well. . ."Eriol said as he turned his attention towards the cakes and cookies they were having.  
  
"Nakuru . . .why are you so silent????" now that his problems were over he turned his attention towards the unusually quite guardian.  
  
"hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. . . . .hmm . . .hmm. . . ."she answered pointing first at Spinel then at her mouth and then at the table. She continued doing that until Eriol couldn't tolerate it any longer and started laughing. He was laughing so hard that he fell off his chair.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
"So where are we going??????"asked the speech-regained-guardian as she looked at her master.  
  
"Master is taking us along with him to Lipton"   
  
"Where are we going master?" Nakuru asked Eriol pointedly, she has not spoken to Spinel for almost a day since the incident. Eriol smiled to himself when he saw Suppi's obviously hurt expression and turned gently to pacify his guardians when suddenly he felt the pain it was as though somebody was tearing his heart apart "Kaho . . . . " he muttered as he fell to the ground,"Oh God! Kaho . . . ." he muttered once again as he fell to the ground. As he fell he could only hear sounds of screeching tyres.  
  
* * * * * 


End file.
